


Noir Blanc

by Stefanyeah



Series: Noir Blanc [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Noir, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: A little, slightly dark fantasy noir tale





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a private investigator returns from his search for a very special item.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the MS Tea Party is now over, I can finally post this little thing in here, too.  
> My flavours for this tea party were: Sugar and Maple Syrup with Scones/ Cupcakes on the side. This would translate as: Porn and Fantasy with necklace/ cigarettes
> 
> A new pairing that I’d like to explore some more. No promises as always, though. But those two buggers came with their own surprisingly detailed backstories and just set up camp in my brain. *sigh*
> 
> Due to the nature of the Tea Party Event, this had to go unbeta'd

Rain. Rain and wind and grey skies.

Just why could I never have pleasant weather when I’m on the train, I wonder as I flick the dog-end out of the window. I can’t even see it fall away because the raindrops are too heavy. I peer into the setting dusk. I can spot a few lights of houses through the grey rain rushing past.

We arrive in yet another tiny town with a hardly lit station that’s drowned in water. I finger a new cigarette from the packet and light it before leaning out of the window. I take a deep drag and close my eyes, feeling the rain on my face. The train starts again and I feel the wind tearing on my skin.

As always, the gloomy rain sends my thoughts down the spiral. As we pick up speed, I watch a couple running through the rain. More houses rush past and I wonder which crimes misdeeds are planned or carried out behind those walls. I know that there is not one person without sin on this planet. Each of us is faulty and dirty, some more than others.

Maybe one day, the rain will wash away our sins. One day we could be cleansed of all the dirt and filth, even if it means we’ll be washed away completely.

But even with all of us being nothing but filth, smoking had been banned on the trains three years ago, as if that’d help keeping the cabins clean.

I take another drag and grunt. „I didn’t mean quench my fag, when wishing for a cleansing of our sins.“ I let go of the wasted cigarette and retreat into the compartment. I don’t even bother trying to dry my face. Before long, I’ll be hanging out of the window with a new fag again.

I look up at the luggage rack above me. Hidden in my battered suitcase is the very reason why I left London to search the whole land and continent.

The Yakutaryl Necklace.

I don’t care to count how often I’ve been beaten up or chased down the streets with bullets and spells whistling behind me during this past year. At least all expenses for this suicide mission are generously covered leaving a surplus that will allow for a few months of rest.

Maybe I’ll even leave the filth of this city behind for good, see if I’m lucky to catch some sun and serenity at the beach beyond the ocean. America was treated as the land of dreams coming through these days. I sigh and look out of the wet windows. Who am I kidding? I’ll never leave this city for longer than a job demands of me.

I look up at my luggage again. It’s tempting to open the suitcase and look at the delicate, silver necklace again, to run my fingers over the smooth surface. Even an ordinary human such as me was able to feel it’s power. I had only touched it when putting it into the velvet bag, the silver beads sending a tingle through my fingers.

Family heirloom, he had said when he had walked into my office one foggy evening. Who did he think he was kidding? During my research I had learned a thing or two about this necklace. It never had belonged to a family. It had always wandered from hand to hand until no-one remembered the artisan anymore.

Of course, I had also done my research on his family. Cumberbatch. Some generations ago, they had gone to America and had come to fortune there and now the youngest son was back in the old homeland and looking for _heirlooms_.

He had come into my office during one of the rare late summer days that graced us with a few warm rays of sun light. I had heard his steps on the old, creaking staircase, light steps that still sounded confident.

My door had opened without a knock and a tall man stood in the doorway, long coat accentuating his tall, lean form perfectly, dark curls falling lightly over his ears. As Benedict introduced himself, I stared at his eyes. In the warm sunlight, they seemed to shine green, but when he sat down in front of me, blue eyes had looked back.

Benedict had talked about how he needed a man who would help him find special items; items that held powers and had to be treated carefully. Items that other people only whispered about as legendary.

The train whistles and I press my hands against the window. Dartmoor. We’re close to London, time enough for a last cigarette before alighting and calling Benedict.

I stand again and push the train window back down, lighting a cigarette and leaning out of the window. The rain hasn’t lessened and if I don’t want to loose yet another cigarette, I’ll have to risk a fine for smoking within the compartment.

„I’ll just add it to the expenses,“ I grunt and pull away from the window. Keeping the fag between my lips, I pull the open window up and slump back against the seat. I close my eyes and inhale the smoke.

I feel the clatter of the metal wheels on the tracks, feel the bump as we go over a point. Over the train noise and the clapping of rain against the windows, I can hear footsteps; soft and yet confident.

I would’ve recognised those steps over any noise. I have to admit though, I am surprised. I hadn’t thought he’d be this quick to find me. We had agreed that I would notify him first thing upon arriving in my office.

The footsteps stopped in front of my compartment and without knocking, the door opened.

„Will you ever learn how to knock?“ I ask and look up at Benedict. As always, he is wearing his sharp coat. I look down at my loose tie and the crumbled shirt.

„I know you’re without company,“ he says and closes the door behind him. He sits down opposite me and unravels his scarf, tossing it onto the luggage rack above him. He shakes his head and sends raindrops flying.

I watch the locks moving. They’re hanging heavier than usual, almost touching his shoulders.

„If you’re fined for that, I’m not paying for it,“ he says while shrugging out of his coat and jacket.

I grunt and stand again, opening the window to lean out of it. Immediately, the rain hits my face.

I hear him sigh and turn my head to watch him standing and walking over. He reaches out of the window to pull the cigarette from me. I frown, but remain silent. I haven’t ever seen him smoke before. As soon as I lean back into the compartment, he shoves the window shut.

I watch him taking a drag, holding the air in his lungs before exhaling. I stare at his lips and the little golden glimmer at the end of the cigarette.

„I take it you found out about the Yakutaryl Necklace?“ he asks before placing the cigarette against his lips again.

I tear my eyes off his lips on the cigarette and look up. He’s so tall. I’ve always been a shortass. It had it’s advantages when trying to sneak through the night or avoiding punches; it had it’s disadvantages when trying to land punches. However, the only moments I ever felt _small_ was in the presence of this man.

I’m not sure if I mind that anymore as he holds the cigarette out to me. I lean forward to accept it, allowing my lips to brush against his fingers. I don’t fail to notice, that he doesn’t pull them away right away, instead allowing his fingers to linger softly against my lips.

Eventually, I pull away and look up at him. „Enlighten me, please.“

„It reveals the true shape of the wearer,“ Benedict purrs. „It’s powerful to even work on humans.“

„I rather not see the ugly shapes of the mob out there,“ I grunt and press the dog-end onto the little table in front of the window.

„What about you, Matthew?“ his velvet voice asks and I feel his breath against my ear. I shiver and turn my head, inhaling the mixture of his aftershave and my cigarettes. It’s a good, intoxicating smell.

„What do you mean?“

„Wouldn’t you want to see your true shape? Haven’t you been tempted even the slightest bit?“ he drawls. „I’m sure you’ve felt it when retrieving the necklace.“

I pull away and shake my head. „No, I’m not tempted the least bit.“

„What can I do to persuade you?“ Benedict asks and moves to stand in front of me.

„No… Nothing,“ I stutter and try to avoid his presence. But he’s so close and behind me is just the chill window. I shiver when my back hits the window and lean forward, right against Benedict.

„I do think I can very much persuade you, Matthew,“ he states and splays his fingers agains my chest. The way my name rolls off his tongue makes me shiver. I want to resist him and to push him away. I’m not his fucking guinea pig after all. But he’s so close, I can feel his breath against my lips, can almost taste his smell.

I feel his index finger hooking into my tie and pulling it even further loose before he starts unbuttoning my collar. I don’t stop him. All I do is staring into eyes that could never decide if they were meant to be green or blue. Even in this dim compartment with the rain distorting the few streetlights we pass, his eyes never remain blue or green for long.

I feel his fingers ghosting along my neck and I can’t help it. I close my eyes and dip my head back, his chuckle almost sinister as it slithers over my skin.

The window is cold against my head and my shoulders as Benedict unbuttons my shirt, his breath leaving burning marks on my skin. Still, his lips have yet to touch me. Oh, how I long for his lips against my skin, burning the passion that I know he harbours deep into my flesh.

„What are you doing to me?“ I rasp.

„Persuading you,“ he purrs.

„You’re one of them,“ I whisper. „You’re a changeling.“

„I knew you were the smartest of the flock,“ he chuckles and I know for sure that I’m lost.

„What’s going to happen to me now?“

„Only what you want to happen, Matthew,“ he whispers as his fingers stroke along my cheek.

The train whistles again and I feel the train slowing down before it reaches the next station.

„We’re missing our destination,“ I rasp.

„I didn’t plan for us to leave here,“ he replies and unbuttons my shirt further, pushing it open before pulling my tie off.

„My ticket expires after this station.“

„You’ll have a new one to our destination,“ Benedict retorts. „We’ll be leaving London behind us.“

I just accept his words, as I accept him fumbling with my belt. My arms are spread against the window, growing chill, and just as the belt is opened and my trousers start sliding down, we arrive at the station.

I close my eyes and let my head thump against the window again. I open my eyes again when Benedict speaks again.

„Someone like you would know that sex is always a struggle for power,“ he purrs against my neck while pushing his hand into my trousers.

I manage not to moan when his hand touches my length. „I know.“

„I’m surprised you’re giving up this easily.“

„I’m not one to waste energy on a useless struggle,“ I reply.

He smirks and with his hand still in my trousers, stroking my length, he stands to aspirate against my lips. „Do you want me to kiss you?“

„Yes,“ I moan without thinking.

„Knowing what I am and knowing what kissing me means?“

„Just seal my fate already,“ I growl. „I shall be yours.“

Benedict releases a little moan that I didn’t expect, nevertheless it makes my length twitch in his hand. His other hand moves into my hair to hold my head in place as his lips cover mine.

The train whistles once more and I can hear the machine picking up and feel the train moving. I don’t know if we’ve been watched or if I’ve been recognised by someone in the station. I’ll know soon enough if someone did.

But right now, I feel Benedict against me and his tongue in my mouth. I feel something intangible, yet warm embracing me and rendering me motionless. He changes his grip to my collar and pulls me away from the window, turning and letting me fall onto the seat.

He grins down and points up at my suitcase. „It’s in there, isn’t it?“

I nod and shiver. With his body not longer pressed against mine, I feel cold. „Do you remember the payment we agreed on?“

„You’ll be the first wearer of the Yakutaryl Necklace since centuries. Isn’t this honour payment enough?“ Benedict drawls while rifling through my suitcase.

„Firstly, I haven’t agreed to anything; and secondly, it wouldn’t pay my bills.“

„You’re so focussed on mere survival, where’s the fun in your life?“ Benedict chuckles and falls onto the seat next to me, a black pocket of velvet in his hands.

„What use is fun when I’m dead?“ I retort and reach down to button up my trousers again. His hand stops me. He grabs my wrist and leads my hand to the seat next to me.

„We’re not done yet, Matthew dear.“

Benedict lets go of my wrist and reaches up to loosen his tie. I watch how he pulls it over his head and tosses it onto the overhead rack.

„Get out of your clothes,“ he purrs.

I feel my fingers twitching as if they want to obey without my consent. I growl and shake my head. „You’re not ordering me about, Mr Cumberbatch.“

Benedict just shrugs out of his shirt, revealing a flawless body. He turns towards me and takes my chin between index finger and thumb. I follow the soft pull and look into his ever-changing eyes.

„You will find that I’m very much in the position to order you about, Mr Bellamy.“ He leans closer, brushing his lips briefly along mine, a brief flash of heat jolting through my head at his touch. „You’ve accepted me, didn’t you?“

I tighten my jaw and pull my head back and free from his grip. Nevertheless, I obey his earlier order and remove my shoes, trousers and shirt following suit until I’m sitting naked on the seat. When I’m done, I look sideways and see Benedict, just as naked.

I release a short moan and stare at the length between his legs. I look up at his face again. „You’re a changeling,“ I repeat my earlier observation. „Show me your real shape.“

Benedict lifts an eyebrow and leans even closer, pushing me to lie on my back. His face lingers above mine for a moment before he whispers, „Seeing as you’ll be mine, I don’t see how I could possibly deny you this request.“

He closes his eyes for a moment and I notice his skin taking on a darker, almost green hue. When he opens his eyes again, his iris now glowing green, the blue has seeped out of his eyes and has formed two lines that run up to his temples where two shimmering blue horns grow and curl backwards.

Benedict purrs, his voice even deeper now. „Are you scared?“ he asks, revealing two rows of pointed, dark teeth.

Am I scared? I wonder as I look up at the devilish appearance above me. I should be. But forsooth, we’re befitting each other. I’ve been wading through filth and sin all my life, falling prey to a demon is just a logical consequence.

He waits for a reaction, so I lift my right hand to stroke my fingers along the hard ridges of his horns before tangling them in his locks. I push my upper body up and press our lips together, feeling a long tongue pushing into my mouth. As I slowly sink back onto the seat, Benedict’s tongue is still in my mouth and I’m sure it’s longer than earlier.

I suck on his tongue and roll my hips up against his, feeling his length against my stomach. His fingers run down my arms and they feel more like claws than fingers. I don’t even look down when he pulls away from the kiss, however.

I keep watching his face, the twitches of muscles as his hips move with mine, the glow of his eyes and horns that stays even as we go through a tunnel. I move my hands, daring to grasp his horns and keeping him close to me; to feel his breath hot against my face; to feel our noses touch each other’s skin.

„I’m still not sure how to take you,“ he whispers. „Maybe I should have you kneeling on the seats, hands gripping the rack. If we’re lucky, we’ll have audience to witness the great private investigator Bellamy being claimed by a demon.“

I feel my body heating at his words, lost for any response. I don’t care for being witnessed during this act, but all I want right now is to feel this man against me. I roll my hips up, feeling his deep chuckle in my ear.

„Do you want to taste me?“

I moan and bite my lips, trying to shake my head. But honestly, I’m too lost to deny any of his requests. „Yes, please,“ I rasp.

Benedict grabs my wrists to pull them off his horns before sitting up and smirking. I look down at the floor before sliding off the seat and kneeling between Benedict’s legs. I look at his large penis and lean forward to flick my tongue against the tip.

I can already taste salt and close my lips around his tip, reaching out to stroke my fingers over his balls. Benedict moans and I have to admit, I could grow addicted to this sound. I take him deeper into my mouth, feeling him hot and heavy and tracing the veins with my tongue.

His claws stroke over my cheek and tangle in my hair, softly pushing my face up. „Keep looking at me, my precious,“ he whispers.

I hum and watch his mouth falling open. When I start bobbing my head, his head lolls back and thumps against the wall. I keep moving, taking him deeper and deeper until I’ve almost swallowed him whole. I can already feel him leaking, the pre-come trickling over my tongue and down my throat.

„You want to swallow, don’t you?“ Benedict moans. „Want me to come down your throat, don’t you?“

I hum around his length, the suggestion sounding so tempting right now.

„I’d like to hear you plead, Matthew,“ he continues. „I bet your voice sounds beautiful when you’re pleading for me. Do me the favour, please.“

I look at him and feel him stroking my cheek. And this is when I remember something I’ve read about the first coupling. I pull my head back and let him slip from my lips before pushing myself higher. I place my hands on his knees as I lean forward, almost touching his lips with mine.

„I know what you’re doing, changeling,“ I drawl. „You need to take me any way possible, don’t you? And you need to be sure I want to be yours. It’s all just a test of my future loyalty.“

Benedict grins. He grabs my bum and squeezes. „You’re right, Mr Private Eyes,“ he purrs. „So what are you going to do now? Go back to your old life of crawling from one badly paid job to the next? Or stay with someone who offers you a safe place by his side? Stay alone or together with a protector?“

I press my lips together and look down between our bodies. Him offering a way out of this is unexpected. I see our cocks resting against each other and push my hand between us to grab us both, stroking once before pressing our lips together once again.

„Please, master,“ I rasp when I break the kiss, „fill me in any way possible. I want to be covered by you, want to be filled by you. Please accept me as yours.“

I’ve barely stopped speaking when he grabs my head and pushes me back down onto my knees. I smirk. In the end, everyone just likes being flattered and even when kneeling in front of someone, you’re not powerless.

I lick along his shaft, only teasing for a moment before taking him back in. I don’t tease further, bobbing my head to take him further and further. Soon enough, the tip of his erection pokes against the back of my throat.

I shift and change my position, drawing a deep breath and aligning myself, relaxing my throat enough to push even further until my nose is buried in his pubic hair and I feel his erection in my throat. His eyes go wide, pupils blown to cover the irises and his hands grab my head, holding me in place while he moans and grunts, hot come running down my throat.

I keep still, waiting until he’s spent and letting go of my head before carefully pulling off him. I rub my throat and swallow, still feeling the stretch his erection has caused in my throat.

I look up at him again. Benedict smiles at me and lifts his foot against my chest, pushing until I fell backwards. I lie on the floor that might have seen hundreds of boots since the last cleaning.

But I don’t care about that when I feel the sharp claws on Benedict’s toes against my nipples. He smirks before slowly sinking onto his knees and straddling me. He falls forward, his hands landing left and right of my head and his still moist locks dangling down and tickling my face.

„I’m not going to prepare you this time,“ he whispers and licks my nose. „I need you to feel everything now.“

I swallow and nod. At least my saliva should provide _some_ lubrication.

He bites my nose before sitting up and lifting my legs to rest against the compartment door and the small table by the window. I draw a deep breath and close my eyes, but a soft tut makes me look straight at Benedict again. He winks and shifts forward. I lift my head and watch him holding himself, stroking along the thick shaft while he aims for my entrance.

Soon enough, I feel him pressing steadily against me and hiss. The more he presses, the bigger the pain, and my whimpers rise in volume. By the time the head of his erection is inside, I’m loud enough to alert the compartments around us and Benedict presses his claw on my mouth.

I hear his voice in my ear, feeling his warm breath while he still pushes steadily inside without a break. „Concentrate,“ he whispers, „just concentrate on me, Matthew, nothing else is of any importance to you right now. Just me. All you need in your world is me.“

His voice encompasses me and I cling to it; I feel how the pain dulls somewhat, feel how he fills me already, knowing I’ve already had him in my mouth and throat, knowing some of his seed is already in me. I feel warm, despite the rain still clattering against the window. The train whistles and there’s commotion outside as passengers pack up and get ready to leave the train.

Benedict rolls his hips and I’m thankful for his claw on my mouth, as I moan against it and arch my back. I move my legs to his shoulders and roll my hips against him, triggering a moan from his lips. I reach up and grab his horns to yank him down and press his head against mine. He catches my intention and lets go of my mouth to press our lips together.

We find our rhythm, and I let go of Benedict’s horns with considerable reluctance. However, I need some leverage to meet the speed we’re building up and the force of his thrusts. So I push my hands beneath the seat and against the compartment wall, ignoring the sand and dust that my arms lie in.

I feel him jolting forward when the train brakes and the push presses him against something in me that has me screaming into his mouth. I push back against Benedict, trying to make him hit that spot again. And he does, once, twice, thrice and I’m so close.

I stop pushing and move my arms, clinging to his arms, sweaty hands gliding along sweaty skin and his back until I can grab his bum. I pull on him, hoping he understands my need for release.

I feel him shifting and his thrusts grow inconsistent. And shortly after, I feel something chill around my neck. It’s that wretched necklace he’s putting around me. But right now, I’m so surrounded by him, that I don’t care about anything. I lift my head to enable him to fix the clasp.

Once the necklace is secure, I feel him reach between us, and on a hard thrust, he touches my erection. It’s all I need. I sigh his name and arch up, spilling my seed between us. As I come, bright light spreads through the room, taking over my senses and blanking out my thoughts.

 

When I come around again, night has fallen. The rain is still pounding against the windows and the train is moving. Benedict is kneeling above me, eyes and horns glowing in the glum light of the compartment.

I move my arm to stroke along my neck, feeling the necklace still in place.

Benedict smiles and sits down next to me, he strokes along my side and then over something beneath me. I shift, confused about the tickling sensation from a spot that’s not my body. Just what has that necklace turned me into? I lift my head to look at myself. My body is still the same, albeit surrounded by a cloud of bright white.

He smiles and presses a long finger against my lips, pushing my head to lie back again.

„I knew you’d be a white dove,“ Benedict drawls. „And now you’re mine.“

His voice has a pleased quality and I feel a flush of warmth at being the cause of it. I spread my arms, feeling soft feathers against them and smile. Whatever he’s planned for me, at least I’ll now have a place to belong. That has to count for something, hasn’t it?


	2. Chapter Two (Valentines Jukebox Challenge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Privat Eyes seeks out his Changeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already started this one and forgot about it again with Snowpremacy happening and the Study in Submission stories and that other one I hope to unleash soon enough (I know, I know, I’m constantly hinting at it these days, but _I’M EXCITED ABOUT IT!_ ). There might be a few of those Valentine’s prompts fitting — and being hinted at —, but there’s one that’s changed the way this one started out.
> 
> Still, I don’t quite know if I’ve grasped them yet. I’ve got both their backstories and a bit of ideas for plots, but I’m still not sure how exactly they’re working together. Which is alright, since they themselves don’t know yet. :P
> 
> The main prompt I used is  
>  _Tiptoe to your room_  
>  A starlight in the gloom  
> I only dream of you  
> And you never knew  
>  **~ Sing for Absolution**
> 
> There‘s others that has been quoted, but I leave spotting them up to you. ;)  
> [Here's the prompts and the whole post.](https://museslash.dreamwidth.org/2127913.html)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, beta‘d by the lovely Tamar. :)

I creep through the darkness and past doors, stopping and listening if there’s any movement. Still, the house stays silent and I continue along the corridor.

It’s not the first time that I’ve broken into a house, but so far, I only did so if the payment was worth the risk of being caught or shot. Tonight, I’m sure I won’t be paid. I’m not sure if I’ll end up being shot, though. Who knows what a changeling does to someone breaking into their house uninvited?

I feel the necklace sliding against my skin as I’m tiptoeing towards the bedroom. I’ve only been in there once; right after that fateful train ride.

We had parted again the next morning and I hadn’t seen him since weeks. At first, it had suited me just fine. I went on as always, taking jobs, locating items of questionable origin for clients with questionable motifs receiving money from questionable sources.

But after a week I had started thinking about him each night. After two weeks, I found myself daydreaming and touching myself with the thoughts of him. It still never was enough. My own hand just couldn’t pretend to be him.

I wanted to know what his teeth on my skin would feel like, wanted to grab his bloody horns and keep him close to me. I’d accept him fucking me without any lubrication again, even if it meant I wouldn’t be able to sit or walk again for days.

I sigh and slowly move further on. Benedict’s estate is a far cry from my apartment and office in London. While I’ve got to crawl through the filth of the underworld to afford my rent, he’s got a little castle paid for by his parents.

I know next comes his bedroom and when I reach it, I stop. I could still save whatever dignity I’ve left and leave. No-one’s noticed me yet. I could still escape him for a little longer. Let him track me down and go through the troubles if he wants the bloody necklace back.

I should leave the bloody necklace right here and give him no reason to follow me anymore.

Still, instead of reaching up and taking the Yakutaryl Necklace off, I put my hand on the door handle and push it down.

The door opens without a creak and the pale moon of the crisp winter night becomes visible. The light illuminates a few wardrobes, a desk and an empty bed. It looks slept in I realise a little too late.

The door clicks shut softly and I freeze, not daring to turn around.

„I was wondering how long it’d take you to turn up,“ Benedict whispers from behind me. „I have to admit, I’m impressed.“

„How did you know I was in your house?“

He chuckles and I hear him coming closer to me. His hand comes to rest against the small of my back. I shiver and gnarl my teeth, annoyed at how readily my body accepts his touch.

„You’re mine,“ he rasps into my ear and I close my eyes, releasing a soft gasp. His lips brush my earlobe and chin, one of his horns bumping softly against the side of my head. „Of course I know when you are creeping through my house.“

I shiver again and lean backwards against him.

„Are you ready to truly accept being mine?“

I grunt and roll my eyes. „I did so in that bloody train, didn’t I?“ I growl. „Why have you left me alone if you wanted me so bad?“

He doesn’t reply. Of course he doesn’t. He’s a changeling. Changelings don’t part easily with any truth. I know that whatever he’d have told me, it’d have been a lie.

So maybe it’s for the best, that he just settles on taking off my scarf before unbuttoning my coat, his arms trapping me against him. „Did you think of me while touching yourself?“

„Yes…“ I admit as the coat comes off.

„I was hoping you’d turn up earlier,“ he rasps into my ear and his hand pushes into my trousers to pull my shirt free. „Had you waited another day, I’d have had to come to you, my gorgeous white dove.“

I lean my head back against his shoulder, moaning softly and closing my eyes as I push out my shoes. It takes a while to loosen them enough to step out of them and when I can finally push out my socks as well, my shirt is hanging loosely on my shoulders and my trousers are pooling around my ankles.

„I admit I have been touching myself, wondering what your gorgeous wings would feel like wrapped around me,“ Benedict continues. „I miss the way you grab my horns,“ he rasps with this mesmerising, deep voice of his. I feel his teeth nibbling on my earlobe, moist and pointed, and my length twitches in his hand. „It makes me incredibly horny.“

His arms are suddenly gone from around me and he pulls my shirt off my arms before turning me around and shoving me onto the bed. I come to lie on it and prop myself up on my elbows to look at Benedict.

He’s already naked, his brown locks curling around his blue horns and his eyes glowing green. He smirks and I can make out the dark teeth behind his lips. He truly is a nightkin of the demonic kind. And I’m fucking horny.

I lift my right hand towards him. „What are you waiting for, master?“

He regards me for a moment, his eyes sweeping along my body and lingering on my hard length before he’s looking into my eyes. „You know, I’ll always want you to prove your loyalty,“ he states.

I sigh and let myself fall backwards. „Changelings really have trust issues, don’t you?“

I don’t even hear him moving, so I look up again and point at my coat that’s lying on the floor. „Look into the pocket,“ I tell him. „There’s a phial of oil in there.“

He lifts an eyebrow and smirks before kneeling down and doing as I’ve asked.

„I’d prefer to be able to actually walk tomorrow,“ I say.

Benedict chuckles, the sound far too arousing. „I liked the roughness of your unprepared bum.“

I swallow and bite my tongue. I’m not going to admit that I’m needy enough to accept that again.

He saunters closer to me, still smirking that arrogant smirk of his. „Your silence speaks volumes, Matthew. I do agree however, lubrication shall be used.“

„Thank you, master,“ slips from my tongue. I’m surprised myself that I actually mean what I’ve said.

He kneels on the bed, his knees resting left and right of my hips and our lengths sliding against each other. „I want to see your wings,“ he purrs softly.

„I don’t know how to spread them,“ I admit. I shift beneath him, suddenly feeling guilty for not being able to follow his wishes.

„It’s been weeks, you should be able to summon them whenever you wish by now.

I can even feel my cheeks heating from the guilt. I cast my eyes downwards, which only results in having to watch our erections. „Can’t,“ I whisper.

Benedict hums and I dare to look at his eyes again. „We’ll have to see how to teach you then, do we?“

I just nod and accept that once again, any dignity has left me. I’ve come to Benedict and I’ll just please him and obey him.

I roll my hips up and reach out to stroke my fingertips along the blue lines from his eyes and into his soft hair until I can grasp his horns. He moans and I feel him growing even harder against me.

„Ben…“ I rasp just before his lips close over mine and his tongue pushes deep into my mouth. I feel his sharp nails scraping over the skin of my ribcage until he’s teasing my nipples.

He’s still keeping his tongue in my mouth while tiptoeing his fingers down my chest and stroking against my legs. I spread my legs even before he’s stroking between my arse cheeks.

Eventually, he breaks the kiss and moves his lips down my throat. I feel his teeth scraping against my skin and my breath hitches as I dip my head back, expecting him to bite into my shoulder. He doesn’t though, and moves further down. His lips close around my nipples and I feel his teeth scratching against them.

My fingers slip from his horns into his hair and he looks up at me. „You’re something beautiful,“ I whisper. „A contradiction, I want to play your game, I want the friction.“

He growls and a moment later, I scream. Forgotten is the oil I’ve brought, and forgotten is any tenderness and preparing that might have been on our minds before. He’s pushed into me, hard and fast and for a moment I swear my heart stopped.

He stops when he’s deep in me, panting against my lips while I lie whimpering.

„You can’t just say something like this, Matthew,“ he pants. „You make me lose control far too easily.“

I stare at the glowing green of his eyes, my fingers shaking when I resume my hold on his horns. „Just keep going,“ I whine. „Please.“

„Show me your wings,“ he growls and starts moving his hips.

It still hurts. But for some reason, I welcome this. Welcome the sharpness of the pain that _he_ is giving me. It’s yet another claim of my body; another proof of my loyalty. I can feel him in me and around me, covering me. My thoughts become calmer, silent almost, until all I feel his desire for me.

And once again, I’m surrounded by bright white light. This time, I can feel the wings growing from my back. It feels like a stream of cold water running from my back before it turns into the softness of feathers. I try moving them and the whiteness lifts up, shimmering in the moonlight as I close my wings around Benedict.

He jerks his hips forward and moans deeply. I feel him coming in me and arch up against him, pulling his face against my neck. I feel his breath hot and moist against me and his teeth scratching my skin. I pull his head even closer, wanting him to leave visible marks on me and finally, he breaks the skin.

Only then let I go of his horns, spilling my own seed between us.

My wings are still around us when we still and he licks over the broken skin of my neck. I shiver and watch the glow of his horns and eyes.

Eventually, we pull apart and lie next to each other. The moon has moved on, so the only source of light in this room are his eyes and horns. And I could swear my wings are white enough to emanate a low glow themselves. No wonder white doves are usually caught by the nightkin ruling the underworld.

Every human has a true shape, but they rarely are revealed. Contrary to a nightkin, humans have no powers, not even when awakened. Sometimes I wonder how we are actually the dominating species, forcing most of the nightkin to either hide their identity or to live slums or criminal lives in the underworld.

Nightkin come in many forms and shapes, luminescent and vibrant, skilled and artful. I turn my head to look at Benedict. Even changelings are a lot more vibrant than humans.

When awakened, we’re nothing but animals, usually grey pigeons, sparrows, mice, dogs or cats. Rarely, we’re majestic animals such as hawks or deer. And even rarer we’re white doves.

So whenever a rare human awakes, human trafficking follows. I’ve heard rumours, and I’ve seen them confirmed, about Rares being held in cages, shown off and used in orgies. And one specific nightkin is notorious for collecting rare humans. I surely don’t want to encounter _him_ ever again now that I’ve been awakened.

„So, what did you want me for actually?“ I ask.

Benedict looks out of the window and presses his lips together. He’s avoiding answering again. It confuses me. Is he trying to compose a lie? Is he going to tell the truth? Or is he just refusing to answer to avoid doing any of that?

„I had no plans,“ he eventually whispers. „I didn’t plan to claim you. I… got carried away by the air surrounding you and the necklace. You should be grateful it was me to find out about you.“

„Because you’re not going to lock me up in a cage and show me off to your underworld chums?“

He shifts and looks out of the window again.

„Right,“ I state. „That’s that part cleared then.“

Benedict growls and rolls over to straddle me, kneeling on my wings and grabbing my wrists. His fingernails dig into my skin, drawing blood, as he presses my hands into the pillow next to my head.

„You’re mine,“ he hisses against my lips. „I won’t have anyone laying hands on you. And I know how you earn your money; I know how you’re digging around in the filthiest circles, how you’re always only just avoiding being captured. You’re practically challenging _him_ with your continued presence. I’ve not had one calm day or night since I’ve claimed you.“

„So that’s why you’ve left me alone for weeks?“ I snap at him. „Because you’re so worried about my well-being?“

„Are you still going on about that?“ he growls. „I try to let you have your freedom and you complain.“

I shrug and lift my leg to push him off me. I then turn onto my side, facing the wall. He’s twisting my words and mind and I’m too tired to deal with that right now.

„I won’t let you go again if that’s what you want,“ Benedict states. I feel the mattress dipping when he shifts. He presses himself against me, forcing his leg between my legs so he can push back into me. I whimper and try to shift away, but his arm is wrapped around me, hooking under my right wing and arm to press my upper body against his chest and his hand gripping my throat so I can’t even escape his words.

„Don’t fret, you’re mine,“ he snarls into my ear and changes his leg to loop over mine, now that he’s deep within me again. „Keep taunting me like this and you’ll know just how tightly I can bind you to myself. I will take everything you need or desire and turn it into myself; you will only see me, hear me, feel me and breathe me. I’ll be your every thought and need. Do you want that, Matthew? Do you want me to be the only thing you ever care about ever again? Do you want me to be the only thing you’ll ever _think_ about ever again?“

I swallow, feeling the nails on his hand hard against my throat. I don’t want that.

Do I?

I can feel him surrounding me, can feel his thoughts and desire filling me and it feels good. It’s madness and it’s swallowing me whole. And I want it.

„Yes,“ he whispers into my ear and I close my eyes.

Yes. I do.

 

Eventually, he had fallen asleep and had let me rest easily enough. Still, sleep hadn’t happened for me. With his consciousness not overlapping mine anymore, I could actually think clearer again. I knew there are ways out of these bonds of whatever this is. But do I really want a way out?

Sure, I don’t like being someone’s property. Sure, I do not like the way he can easily overpower my thoughts.

And yet, I had left early this morning and returned once again on my own volition. I could seek help easily, even though that would destroy any shred of dignity left. I could escape him.

I wince as I carefully open the door to the room next to his bedroom. I would at least have a lot less pain.

I push my hand into the left pocket of my coat, feeling the chill metal of the artefacts I’ve brought from my quick trip home and look at the one item that dominates this room. He’s got a bloody cage indeed. And I know, I’ll end up in there sooner or later.

I take a step closer to the golden cage and run the fingers of my right hand over a chill bar. It’s a lot more spacious than what the underworld offers to a Rare. „Won’t I be lucky?“

My left hand curls around the rings in my pocket. Maybe I could still get out and away. Save myself from becoming a changeling’s plaything for good.

I would still be a white dove, though, and without any protection at all. But is that reason enough to stay with Benedict? He’s a changeling. He’s a liar by nature and one of the lowest of nightkin. He won’t provide much protection against the most influential nightkin in the underworld.

I hear footsteps behind me, but don’t turn around just yet.

„So, you are back again,“ he states. „I thought you’d try and flee after last night.“

I draw a deep breath and hold it for a moment, pulling my pack of cigarettes from my pocket and finger one free. I light it before turning to face him. He’s looking human now, his eyes changing from green to blue and back depending on the fall of light.

„You know I’ll always be back for you, no matter how twisted the games you’re playing or whatever lies you’re telling me,“ I tell him and blow some smoke from my mouth.

He narrows his eyes at me before walking towards me. He grabs the bars left  of my head and pulls the fag from my lips, putting it in his own mouth. I watch him taking a long drag before he puts the cigarette back into my mouth, his fingers brushing against my lips. He and dips his head so he can look into my eyes and blows the smoke he‘s held into my face. I draw it into my nose. Maybe I‘m just imagining it, but I swear it smells of his kisses.

„I can’t lie to you,“ he whispers. „I’ve tried, it’s in my nature to do so. But I can’t anymore; not to you, my white dove.“ He sighs and looks at the cage before pushing himself off it and taking a few steps backwards. He turns and walks out of the room. „I wouldn’t advise you to linger around in this room for too long. I don’t know if I can resist.“

I sigh, feeling the artefacts in my pocket again as I follow him. „So, what do you want to do now? By now you should have formulated a plan or use for me other than dwelling in this cage.“

Benedict shrugs. He waits until I’ve passed him before closing the door. „We can keep up our original business relationship. It’s the best cover for us,“ he replies. „And there’s still a few artefacts you can find for me. I will be accompanying you more often than not, however.“

„Of course, master,“ I reply.

His reaction is immediate. His nostrils flare and the blue starts bleeding from his eyes and into his hair until he’s grown horns again. He reaches out to pull the cigarette from my mouth again, crushing it between his fingers. „Get back into the bedroom, Matthew.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plot is implemented

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how‘s our favourite dysfunctional couple been faring these days?
> 
> While I changed how I‘m working on long running stories, for this one I might just relapse into hold habits. Meaning make up as I go along and post whenever something‘s ready. And one day, I‘ll even figure out where to go with those two. ;)
> 
> In other news, the wi-fi situation _seeeeems_ to be resolved. I don‘t trust that yet, though. So, if all goes well, art dump for Riders on Sunday, if not… chapter on Monday…

It’s been a few weeks since I’ve returned to him. He’s not sent me on any new jobs yet. Nor did he allow me to take on any new jobs. The fact that I’m running out of money to pay for rent and food just falls on deaf ears.

I push the gates to his grounds open and light up another cigarette, inhaling the smoke deep into my lungs. The sun is setting early, leaving one of the rare sunny days behind him.

Maybe that‘s just the next step on my journey into that wretched golden cage. Just another step to bind me to him further. If I can‘t provide for myself anymore, I‘ll be forced to move in with him, which would bring me even more under his control.

Still, I‘m not ready for the inevitable yet. I cling to the remnants of my freedom for as long as possible. And while I‘ve brought the Rings of Ownership into his house, I haven‘t given them to him yet. I’ve left them in the drawer of the nightstand wrapped in old newspaper.

I‘ve reached the door to his mansion and take a last drag from the cigarette before flicking it away and ringing the doorbell. It doesn‘t take long before I hear his footsteps advancing. I shift and roll my shoulders and feeling the twitch of anticipation in my stomach.

We’re falling asleep always the same way. He’s behind me, holding me pressed against him, his hand splayed against my throat and his length buried deep in me. It’s come so far that I can’t fall asleep when I’m in my own home. I even purchased a dildo to simulate his length in me.

It lacks his body and the strong hold of his arms, even the low glow of his eyes and horns are missing. I need him to even be able to sleep soundly these days and so I come to him almost daily. I know it’s a dangerous game and only a question of time until we’re found out.

But I’m past sensible thought when it comes to Benedict. I want him, need his proximity and his dominance over me. He’s succeeded in tying me to himself and I don’t even want to fight it anymore.

The door opens and I‘m pulled inside. As soon as it clicks shut, I‘m pressed against it, his body tight against mine and his lips covering mine. I reach up to grab his horns and press back against him, moaning into his mouth and rubbing my hardening length against his.

 

Again we lie like we always lie after our coupling. I can feel his breath in my nape and his length softening in me. I sigh softly and close my eyes, relishing his hand against my throat. And as always, with Benedict slowly drifting to sleep, my own thoughts become clearer again.

„Benedict,“ I state and feel him shifting behind me. „I need to take jobs. I‘m this close to losing my flat.“

His hand on my throat tightens. „I don‘t want you to get tangled up with the underworld as you usually do.“

„Not taking any jobs, but turning up at your doorstep almost daily, puts us into danger even more. It‘s suspicious. At least allow me to keep up the pretence of working.“

I just hear him growling, his hands on me tightening even more. I feel his mind overlapping mine even more.

„Ben, you know I‘m yours,“ I rasp, clinging to the last shred of my own mind. „How often do I have to repeat this until you finally believe me?“

He doesn’t answer for a moment, but I feel his hold on my throat and mind lessening. „I‘m a changeling. We don‘t just believe oral affirmations of loyalty.“

I sigh and turn my head as far as possible to look at him. „At least give me a chance, master.“

He looks at me before pulling out of me and pushing me around to face him. I swallow and look into glowing green eyes. I lift my left arm to trace the blue line running from his right eye up to his horn. „I‘m not looking for a chance to run,“ I whisper. „I just want to enjoy the pretence of independence a little longer.“

He grabs my wrist and takes my hand away from his horn, leading it between our bodies. His other hand brushed through my hair and down my neck until his fingers can trace the place where my wings usually sit.

I shiver and close my eyes, moaning softly.

„Fine,“ he drawls. „We‘ll be looking for the First Winchester. Is that acceptable as a job?“

I open my eyes to look at him again and nod. „Thank you, master.“

His hips jerk against mine and he leans in to press his lips against mine. I lift my left leg over his hips to get closer to him, feeling my wings growing from my back. Before I can get lost in him again, however, he pulls back from me.

„It seems to have been lost in time,“ Benedict says. „I think it‘ll keep us occupied long enough to not rouse any suspicions.“

I sigh and press myself even closer to him until even our chests are flush together. I nip along his. throat. „I know someone to help us find that thing. Now please, master, don‘t tease me further.“

 

We stand in front of the dirty building I usually try to avoid. It‘s just like any London living building. Narrow and grey from dust and the smoke of burnt coal. Even the drizzle won’t clean any of the layers of dirt. I let my cigarette fall into the puddle in front of me, before opening the gate to the cellar flat and motioning for Benedict to follow me downstairs.

The old door is decorated with charms and chalk drawings over occult signs edged into the wood. I sigh and push down the handle. The door swings inside, hitting the bell above the door frame.

„Matthew, my dear lamb, come in with your client. I‘m just preparing some tea,“ a woman calls from the back of the dark room that‘s filled with weird smells and more occult items.

I glance at Benedict who lifts his eyebrows. I sigh and just shrug. „Yes, Mother,“ I call back.

„Your mother?“ he whispers.

I just shrug again and walk into the kitchen.

Mother looks at up from her kettle and I know from the way she pales that she immediately realises. The kettle clatters to the ground, steaming hot water pooling around her old slippers. She jumps up and I reach out to pull her out of the puddle of boiling water and push her into a chair.

I take of her slippers while she covers her face in her hands, repeating ‚no‘ under her breath. Benedict‘s still standing in the doorway, watching and shifting while I‘ve grabbed a towel to clean the water away.

I point at one of the chairs, about to tell him to sit down, when Mother lifts her head and narrows her eyes at Benedict. „Leave me alone with my son, demon,“ she snarls.

Benedict looks at me and I nod. „Wait in the main room and lock the front door, please.“

He nods and disappears, closing the kitchen door behind him.

I sigh and sit down opposite Mother. „You knew,“ I state. „You knew what I am.“

„Of course,“ she replies softly. „What medium would I be if I didn‘t recognise my own son being a dove? I knew from the moment you were conceived.“

„Why did you never say anything?“

„So you‘d know and accidentally revealed yourself?“ She shakes her head. „Even more so considering the circles you frequent. You knowing what you are would only have led you right into Howard‘s arms.“

I sigh and look down at the table top. Maybe she‘s right. I‘d have been too scared moving around the black market and Howard‘s henchmen, drawing even more attention to myself. Them perceiving me as nothing more than a dirty, little, snivelling rat is what kept me alive so far.

I look up again just as Mother reaches over the table and grabs my head, humming lowly. I lift my arms and push them between her arms to push them away and lean out of her reach.

„Mother, stop that!“

She slouches into her chair and I‘ve never seen her looking that fragile and faint. „Are you already that far gone?“ she whispers.

I look at my hands on the table, opting out of answering that question. „If you know what I am, you must also know I can’t survive without a master,“ I retort instead.

Mother snorts and leans onto the table. „A changeling can’t protect you from the underworld,“ she hisses. „He‘s not worthy of you.“

„Yet he is the one who successfully claimed me,“ I state. „And even Howard sticks to the rules of being bound.“

„He still has ways. Are you even registered?“

„Registering?“ I repeat. „Why not walk right up to Howard and present myself as a white dove to him?“

„Register as something ordinary,“ Mother replies. She sighs and gets up to refill the empty kettle. „No-one will suspect anything about you being a pigeon. Everyone will just assume that you finally got yourself tangled up in a mess that even you couldn‘t get out of.“

„It‘s not that easy,“ I murmur. „Benedict is a changeling. You know what registering as a changeling could mean.“

Mother sighs and puts the kettle onto the stove before turning back to me. „Do you even know anything about his foster family?“

I shake my head. „They‘re rich and in America. I think they used to trade slaves.“

„I can see why he would go to a different continent,“ she states and points at the door. „Call him back inside. I doubt you‘ve come to me just to introduce your master.“

I swallow and get up. Hearing someone else, hearing my _mother_ referring to him as my master gives this a whole new reality. I realise that I still held some hopes of escape from his ownership. My mother acknowledging my position just turns it into an inescapable fact.

She watches my face with her lips pressed together.

„I‘m sticking with him,“ I state. „Besides, he is the only one who can get me to reveal the wings.“

„That should be all the more reason for you to break free,“ she murmurs, but I ignore the remark as I open the door to call Benedict into the kitchen.

 

„Seems like you‘ll be going over the pond then,“ Mother sighs and puts her cards back into their box. She then takes the cups with burnt herbs and carries them into the kitchen.

I turn my head towards Benedict. He sits with his lips pressed into a narrow line and crinkles in his forehead.

„What now?“ I ask.

He looks at me and shrugs, keeping silent for a moment before a smirk makes its way onto his lips. He reaches out to take my chin between thumb and index finger and pulling me closer to him.

„I‘ll see you in your office tomorrow, Mr Bellamy,“ he purrs against my lips. „I‘ll be looking into organising our trip.“

„And tonight?“

„You wanted independence and freedom, didn‘t you?“ Benedict retorts. „This is the chance you‘ve been asking for.“

I frown and pull out of his hold. „Is this yet another test of loyalty?“

Benedict gives me another smirk and stands, taking his coat that’s been hanging over the backrest. „No, this is me trying to keep you happy.“ He leans down to press a soft kiss to my lips and then slips into his coat and leaves.

„You don‘t look very happy about this,“ Mother states from behind.

I just grunt and stand as well, grabbing my coat and getting dressed.

„Do you trust him?“ she asks.

„Do I have a choice?“ I retort while buttoning up my coat. I hear Mother‘s steps advancing. She steps in front of me and straightens my collar before I‘ve even finished buttoning up.

„Yes,“ she states.

I sigh and take a step back. „That was a rhetorical question.“

„Be careful, Matthew.“

„Yes, Mother,“ I grunt and make my way to the door.

I light another cigarette while I‘m still beneath the small porch before stepping out into the gray drizzle and ascending the worn out steps towards the pavement. I turn up my collar and walk through the street, keeping my eyes down to avoid stepping into puddles and keeping away from the cars rushing through the puddles in their way.

I turn into Livington Street when I almost bump into a large man. He wears a black jacket and fedora and red eyes stare at me. I swallow and battle down the instinct to run.

„Mr Howard wants to speak to you, Bellamy.“


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Mr Howard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on we go with this tale that doesn’t know yet where it wants to go.

I follow Howard‘s henchman to the black car further down the road. He opens the back door and takes the cigarette from my fingers. I sigh and sit down in the car, next to just another red-eyed fedora wearer.

I press myself against the backrest of the car and stare out of the window.

It‘s not the first time Howard has called me to him. Usually, he wants what most clients want: some item or artefact to be obtained for him. But usually, I‘m not one of the potential objectives.

My leg twitches and I glance at the nightkin next to me. I have to bite my lips not to ask him what Howard wants this time. They never part with any information and I doubt they even know what Howard plans. They‘re pets in their own way.

I press my right hand against the twitching leg and watch the raindrops running down the windows and towards the back.

Eventually, we stop in front of a house in the centre of London. The car door is opened and I step out into the drizzle and look up at the front. Howard is residing in nothing short of a palace with its pediments and statues.

I reach into my pocket to pull out my pack of fags, but almost drop them when one of the henchman pushes his hand against my back.

„How often do we have to tell you, no smoking on Mr Howard‘s premises unless he personally allows you to!“

„Force of habit,“ I grunt and push the pack back into my pocket.

I follow the two nightkin into the house and through a corridor, along doors that I care not to know what‘s behind them. I know somewhere in here is a room where Howard keeps his collection of Rares.

No-one knows exactly how many he‘s collected and in which ways. I‘ve heard rumours about dinner parties in a very selected circle of Howard‘s chums and some of his Rares being shown off for disport. That collection is just one small part of Howard‘s network of corruption and bribery.

Eventually, we reach a dark wooden door. One of the nightkin pushes it open while the other shoves me into Howard‘s office. As soon as I‘m inside, the door clicks shut behind me and I‘m alone with the blond man behind the desk.

Black horns curl backwards from blond hair and ears always reminded me of those of a goat. Black stripes run from grey eyes down his cheeks and along the sides of his neck until they disappear beneath a white collar and black pinstripe jacket. I know that the table top is hiding goat legs and hooves.

He narrows his eyes at me and for a moment, I‘m sure he knows exactly what I am. I look around the room, wondering if I could make it out of the windows before one of his henchmen capture me.

But then he puts on that broad grin of his. „Mr Bellamy, I‘m glad you could make room for me today,“ he greets me jovially and points at a chair opposite him. „I‘ve heard you‘re terribly busy these days.“

I sit down on the indicated chair and shift. I know he‘s better informed than his words let on. „As a matter of fact, I have been taken on a new job today,“ I reply.

„That‘s a shame,“ he croons while reaching for a bottle and pouring himself a light brown liquid. „I was hoping for you to find something for me.“

„I might be busy for a month or so,“ I offer. „Afterwards I can reserve time for your job, Mr Howard.“

He takes a sip from his glass, watching me over the brim. „That‘s our private eye Bellamy. Once he‘s taken a job, he won‘t be derailed not even by other, more profitable jobs.“

I shrug and shift, my fingers twitching against my legs. „Reliability is what brings me clients, as you know. I take a job, I bring it to an end.“

Howard doesn‘t answer. He just takes another sip while watching me shifting. I roll my shoulders, almost feeling my wings. I know they can‘t be there, I still am not able to summon them without Benedict. But still… The way he watches me has me believe he can see them. He knows they‘re there.

„Something‘s different about you, Mr Bellamy,“ he eventually states and puts his glass down. „You‘re very twitchy today.“

I lift my arm to show the sleeves of my coat. „I‘m still wet and had my cigarette disrupted by your underlings.“

Howard smirks and shakes his head. „No, you‘re often wet and a disrupted cigarette doesn‘t ruffle your feathers like this.“

I shift. Was that an allusion to my wings? He can‘t know. He doesn‘t have any means to know. „Maybe I needed that cigarette.“

He keeps watching me with a smirk. „However, you‘re nervous.“

„Everyone is nervous around you.“

The smirk turns into an amused chuckle. „Oh, yes,“ he agrees. „But you… You‘re not just nervous. We‘ve met before, Mister Bellamy. I know how you act. But today, you‘re downright terrified to meet me. I wonder why that is.“

„Disrupted cigarette I tell you.“

He shrugs and reaches for a wooden box. He opens the lid and holds out his box of cigars to me. „Be my guest, Mr Bellamy.“

I shake my head. „You are too generous to me, Mr Howard,“ I reply. „However the cheap cigarette fits me better.“

He regards me with a smirk before taking a cigar for himself. I watch him preparing his cigar with experienced fingers. Eventually, he lights it and takes a drag while leaning back against his leather chair.

„Have I ever offered you to look at my collection of precious Rares yet?“

„You might have,“ he reply. I hope he doesn‘t pick up on the slight shaking of my voice. „I might have reclined politely.“

„Of course you would have.“ He blows a ring of smoke towards me and tabs the cigar against the ashtray. „Did you ever wonder why it’s us nightkin who are forced into the underground? You humans are so much weaker and so easily breakable. Even when awakened, you don’t have any skills at all. You just become pretty, if you‘re lucky.“

„The advantage of numerical superiority and the arrogance of knowing we’re superior takes us a long way,“ I state.

„Except you aren’t superior in any way.“

„Doesn’t matter, does it? Even if you were to rise above mankind; even if we were nothing but slaves, we’d still believe in our superiority.“

Howard takes another drag and chuckles. „Do _you_ think mankind is superior, Mr Bellamy? With your little ears and your little weak legs?“

„I‘m not stupid enough to do so. It‘s what kept me alive and successful in this job.“

„And that‘s why I‘ve sent for you. Find me the Yakutaryl Necklace.“

„The Yakutaryl Necklace?“ I repeat. I had almost forgotten that necklace Benedict had put around my neck and never taken off. It‘s a weight I don‘t even feel anymore, hidden beneath my shirt. „I can‘t help you there, I‘m afraid.“

„I know for a fact that you know where it is,“ Howard states calmly and takes yet another drag of his cigar. „You‘ve been looking for it for over a year. “

„Then you must also know that this is a case of confidentiality,“ I state. I feel the necklace burning into my skin by now.

„But maybe I’ve found something else that I’m interested in, Mr Bellamy,“ he states and puts his cigar into the ashtray before leaning forwards. „So, what are you, Mr Bellamy?“

„I’m not sure what you mean, Mr Howard,“ I reply, my voice a feeble squeak.

„I’m sure you are,“ he replies and rings a bell. Immediately, the door behind me opens and the two henchmen hurry inside. Howard waves his hand towards me and I’m yanked from the chair. Strong hands grab my shoulders and head. A kick into the backs of my knees sends me kneeling to the floor.

A hand pulls my head up and forces me to watch his way from behind his desk until he’s standing in front of me, his cigar back in his hands. He looks down at me while he takes another drag.

„What are you, Matthew?“

„I still don‘t know what you mean,“ I insist, if only to gain some time to think of a way out of this.

Howard sneers down at me as he crouches down. He blows his cigar‘s smoke into my face. I try to turn my face away, but the hand in my hair is unrelenting and pushes my head back into Howard‘s direction.

„Don‘t treat me as if I were stupid,“ Howard snarls. „Did you really think I wouldn‘t recognise an awakened human? Answer my question, Matthew.“

His cigar comes closer to my face and I try to twist out of the henchmen‘s hold. I don‘t want burn marks in my face, Benedict wouldn‘t like burn marks, I‘m sure.

„Pigeon,“ I quip. The answer‘s too quick and rushed, and I know he won‘t believe me even before he‘s slapped my face. I feel a sharp pain in my left cheek, knowing his claws must have cut the skin.

„Don‘t lie to me, Matthew,“ he growls. „You‘re nothing ordinary.“ He pulls his cigar away from my face and takes a drag, before humming. When he speaks again, his voice is soft and alluring. „You know, I‘m not the worst master you could have, pet. You’d be safe, warm and regularly fed. You only need to reveal yourself and you’ll always be safe.“

„I‘m bound,“ I murmur.

He reaches out with his free hand to grab my chin. His thumb brushes over my lips and I have to fight down the urge to flick my tongue out. „That was not my question, Matthew,“ he croons.

„I‘m not some kind of animal to be locked up,“ I manage to growl.

Howard raises an eyebrow and lets go of my chin. „That‘s what they all think and in the end they‘ll long for the bars of a cage. You will be no different, Matthew.“

I press my lips together, refusing an answer.

Howard chuckles and stands upright again. „Your silence speaks volumes.“

„I won’t be yours,“ I rasp just as the doorbell rings.

Howard looks up and frowns. He waves his hand towards one of his henchman and the hand on my hair is gone. Steps hurry towards the door and soon after I hear a familiar voice and footsteps running towards Howard’s office.

I turn my head towards the door, seeing Benedict, his horns just growing and his eyes gleaming green. He pushes the henchman, Howard had sent to the door, away from him, baring his teeth before rushing into the room and yanking the nightkin that‘s holding me down, away.

I feel his mind overlapping mine as he reaches out and pulls me up and holds me against his chest. I don‘t fight his control. I might not deem it a good idea to give in right now, but rejecting him in front of Howard would be an even worse idea.

„What are you doing to my pet?“ Benedict snarls.

His arms tighten around me and I let my head loll against his shoulder. I can feel Howard’s eyes on me, but my mind is too hazy to register more than a wave of his hand. Steps move towards the door of his office and it clicks shut.

„ _You_ are his master?“ Howard ask. I can feel his contempt dripping from each letter. „A lowly changeling?“

I growl and make to turn around, but Benedict‘s arms keep me locked in my position.

„Yes,“ Benedict replies. His voice sounds firm, but I can feel a slight shiver running through his body.

„What is he?“

I bite my lips. Benedict won‘t disclose me, will he? He must be aware that Howard must never know.

„Mine,“ Benedict states. I‘m pulled a step further towards the door, the sharp nails of his hand digging into my arm.

Howard growls lowly and I feel it running cold down my spine. „Stop pissing with me, changeling.“

Benedict‘s Adam‘s apple bobs against my temple and he takes another step backwards, but his arms don‘t loosen around me. „With all due respect. He’s mine and that’s all you need to know, Mr Howard.“

I can hear Howard‘s hooves treading closer on the carpet until I can feel his proximity. When he speaks again, his voice still nothing more than a growl, it‘s right next to my ear and I can feel his warm breath.

„What I need to know and what I don‘t need to know, I decide.“

We take another shuffled step towards the door.

„You should think about your pet‘s safety, changeling,“ Howard states. „If something happens to you, the poor little thing will be on his own and unprotected.“

„Have Benedict killed and you will never know what I am,“ I state and turn my head to look at Howard. I can feel my mind becoming slightly clearer again. Still, Benedict‘s hands remain tight on my arms. „You could never make me reveal myself.“

Howard sneers at me. „You think you can refuse me?“

„He needs me to reveal himself,“ Benedict states. „He‘s physically not able to do this on his own. I have to admit it’s flattering, so I’ll just keep it like that.“

Howard growls, but he retreats from us and walks around his desk to sit down. „You can’t hide from me forever,“ he states. „I’m sure you’re not even registered yet.“

I notice Benedict’s fingers twitching against my arm. I press my jaws tightly against each other as I stare back at the nightkin behind the desk.

Howard chuckles. „That’s the best part about this registering business you humans came up with. You’ve created this nonsense so you could protect yourselves from nightkin, but in the end, you just drove yourself into secrecy and illegality and therefore made things easier for me.“ He puts the butt of his cigar into the ashtray and leans back against his chair.

„You’re free to go,“ he states as he points at the door behind us. „But know that you’re not safe from me. You’ll never be.“

Benedict pulls me further backwards until his back hits the door. Before he can reach behind himself to open the door, Howard speaks again.

„And bring me that Yakutaryl Necklace.“

„Will you leave us alone when we do?“ Benedict asks.

„For a while, yes,“ Howard croons.

With a grunt, Benedict reaches into my collar and I feel him unclipping the necklace and pulling it free. He tosses it forwards and onto Howard’s table. Howard lifts an eyebrow and strokes a finger along the silver necklace that’s been around my neck.

„I expect that to give us at least a month,“ Benedict growls and reaches behind himself for the doorknob.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Aftermath Care and Coming to Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo, I finally finished this piece. Sat in my WiPs half-finished for weeks…

I feel the metal bars warming against my bare back and sigh, running the fingers of my right hand along my neck and collarbone. Now that I’m rid of that bloody necklace, I actually miss it.

With a grunt I lean forward and grab my discarded jacket, searching the pocket until I find my packet of fags and the lighter. I shake one of the cigarettes out of the packet and hold it between my lips while lighting it.

I lean back against the bars again and toss the lighter onto my jacket, inhaling the smoke of the cigarette and closing my eyes. The smell fills my nose and I sigh softly.

Benedict’s footsteps ascend the stairs and move down the corridor, past this room and into the bedroom. His footsteps stop and I hear him calling my name, a hint of uncertainty and a slight pang or panic tangible.

I take the cigarette out of my mouth. „I’m here,“ I call out to him.

It takes a moment until his steps move again, quicker than before. He opens the door and stares at the cage and me. I open my eyes again and turn my head to watch him taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment.

„I didn’t mean this room when I asked you to wait upstairs for me,“ he rasps and holds up a small bag.

„I know,“ I reply.

He swallows and walks around the over-sized bird cage before he reaches the door and climbs inside. Benedict sits down in front of me, cross-legged, and reaches out to pluck the cigarette from my lips. He takes a deep drag before holding it in front of my lips again.

I take the cigarette and let my head fall against the bars again. His hand follows me and I feel the tips of his fingers stroking along the cut Howard’s claws have left.

I close my eyes, trying to block out anything that had happed today. His fingers feel warm against my cheek and I dip my head towards his touch just a fraction. „Please,“ I whisper, hoping he understands my welcoming him without any more prompting.

I feel his mind seeping into mine, but it’s not enough to let myself fall. He’s holding back and I open my eyes again.

„Matthew, I don‘t know what you want,“ he whispers. „We both know how this is going to end. I might fight against it, but I will take over all areas of your live, I will claim you more and more until you are only spending your live in my house. I’m trying to fight it, to give you the freedom you’ve been asking for.“ He shifts closer until he’s sitting between my spread legs, both his palms warm against my cheeks and his forehead against mine. I’m afraid he’s going to burn his lips, so I take the fag from my mouth and squash it on the cage floor.

„But I don‘t know what you want,“ he admits. „Do you want me to let you go? Do you really want to enjoy independence for as long as possible? Do you want me to claim you fully now? You‘re not sending clear signals.“

I swallow and shrug. „I… I don‘t know.“

Benedict lets go of my cheeks and sits back a fraction. „You could easily become Howard’s,“ he states. „All things considered, you could have it worse…“

„Stop that,“ I growl and reach out to grab his horns. I pull him closer again. „I don‘t want to be Howard’s. I want…“ I stop and let go of his horns again.

He doesn’t pull back. „You want?“ he repeats my words, his breath warm against my lips.

I shift backwards, further against the bars and try to pull away from his close proximity, but he shifts even closer to me. When he speaks again, I can feel his lips touching mine.

„Say it. Tell me what you really want, Matthew.“

I bite my lips, but in the end, I can’t resist him. „To be yours,“ I whisper.

He’s silent for a while and I feel my fingers twitching. Eventually, he smiles and presses his lips against mine for a surprisingly soft kiss. He flicks his tongue against my lips before pulling away and reaching for the small bag he’s brought.

He opens it and pulls a flask and a packet of cotton swabs out. Looking at me, he brushes his fingertips along the scratch on my left cheek. He grunts softly and I pull my head further back, but he grips my chin and pulls me forward again.

„Let me treat the wound that brute caused,“ he whispers.

I nod and keep still while he unscrews the flask of disinfectants and douses a cotton swab in the liquid. It still burns when it comes into contact with the wound.

„Do you believe in love?“ he asks while screwing the bottle shut again and stowing it and the swabs in the bag.

I laugh and shake my head. „I‘m not that stupid,“ I sneer and reach for my fags again. I shake the packet and pull one cigarette free with my lips. I light it and inhale the smoke. „Love’s just a mixture of many things mistaken for a romantic and noble feeling,“ I state while exhaling. „Lust, desire, habit and dependency, power and safety. Romance is for idiots.“

Benedict frowns and takes the cigarette from my lips. He takes a drag and blows the smoke into my direction. I inhale and release a low moan. „So why would you want to be mine? Most of that, I can’t give to you.“

I shrug and pluck the fag from his lips again. „Lust and power take you a long way, master.“

Benedict growls and grabs the hair in my nape, pulling me closer to him while yanking the cigarette away. It lands on the cage floor and his lips cover mine. I close my eyes, trying to let myself fall into him. But still his mind stays away from mine.

„There’s still such a thing as free will,“ he whispers when he pulls away from the kiss.

„Does it matter?“ I retort.

„Yes.“

I lift my hand to stroke along his left horn and shake my head. „No. I wouldn’t know the difference. Do I want to be yours because of the bond you lured me into or because I felt sexual attraction right from the moment you walked into my office? How would we ever find out?“

Benedict frowns and grabs my wrist to pull my hand from his horn. „Doesn’t it bug you?“

„No. I don’t care about the why. I just care about what I want right now.“ I bite my lips and look down at his claws around my wrist. „Is that enough for you?“

His claws tighten around my wrist and I look back up at him. „What if it changes?“ he whispers.

I snort and shrug. „How should it? You’ll make sure it won’t.“

Benedict sighs once again and his head dips down against my shoulder. I feel one of his horns pressed against my jaw and cheek. I close my eyes, inhaling the smell of his hair so close to my face.

Eventually, I lift my arms to embrace him, my fingers digging into his shirt. „Please, Ben,“ I whisper again, hoping he will now take over.

He looks up again, green eyes glowing in the sparse light. „Is this what you really want, Matthew?“

„Tonight, yes,“ I reply.

A smirk pulls his lips upwards, revealing his pointed teeth while he brushes his left hand through my hair. „As you wish, my little white dove,“ he drawls.

I whimper and tear at his shirt until it comes loose from his trousers and I feel his skin. I feel my mind slowing, my world narrowing down to just encompass the nightkin hovering above me. I watch Benedict popping open a few buttons of his shirt, just enough to pull it over his head and horns.

„Don’t let me go,“ I whisper and stretch my neck, licking along his neck and down his collarbone. I can feel his claws in my hair, leading my head further down to his right nipple.

„Don’t fret, my little dove,“ he rasps and pulls me further down and away from the bars so I can lie on my back. „You’ve made your decision. I won’t let you go again.“

I feel the twitch and chillness that comes with my wings spreading. I move my arms, brushing my fingers along the soft feathers as I watch Benedict above me. His eyes move with my fingers and his mouth is slightly open, breath coming ragged.

I can feel his desire and his want, my whole body warming with the yearning to please him again. He starts fumbling with his flies and I manage to sit up without getting my wings stuck beneath my hands.

I shift on my knees in front of him and lean down, feeling his claws on my back as I pull his hard length free. Just as my lips close around the tip of his erection, I feel his fingers against my wings. I moan and his hips jerk forwards, pushing him into my mouth.

 

We lie as always, Benedict holding me close and still deep in me, still in the cage. Tonight, not only my backside is sore, my throat burns as well beneath his hold. And yet, I feel comfortable this way.

Alas, with Benedict slowly drifting to sleep, my thoughts return to the day’s events.

„I know someone at the registry,“ I whisper. „Maybe we can get me registered as a pigeon.“

I feel Benedict’s fingers twitching against my collar bones.

„And what about me?“ he asks. „We could hide you being a rare, but we couldn’t conceal me being not human. I can’t risk my family finding out.“

I sighed and turn my head as well as possible. I can just spot a few of his curls and a horn, however. „Don’t you have a real name?“ I retort. „You’ve been dropped in the Cumberbatch family, your parents must have given you a real name, too.“

I feel him shrugging and his nose pressed against my shoulder, forehead touching my nape. „It doesn’t work like that. Changelings don’t even know their real parents. Even if I was given a name by them, there’s no way I could remember.“

I hum and lift my hand to touch his hand against my throat. „We still need to register just to lessen the power Howard already has over us. We should at least take the option to out us away from him.“

Benedict is silent for a moment before I feel his warm breath against my skin as he sighs. „I know.“ His teeth scrape along my neck and I stretch to give him better access. „When can we meet that friend of yours?“

„She should be in tomorrow, starting from 8 am.“

„We’ll figure out what to do about this registering matter tomorrow then,“ he sighs.

I nod. „Ben? Can I turn around?“

He doesn’t answer for a moment, but eventually pulls out of me and lifts his arm from around. It takes a moment until I’ve turned around and rearranged those wings. But once I’m facing him, I shift closer and put my arms against him, hiding my face against his chest and inhaling his scent.

His arms move around me and I feel his claws against my skin and scalp as he holds me close. I sigh softly and drift to sleep, allowing myself to wallow in this brief moment of contentment and deceptive safeness.


End file.
